The life of a murderer and her brothersecond book
by Invader Bijou
Summary: This story is about a young female hamster and her big brother, when she finds out about her brutal axe murder of her parents she becomes a murderer herself, she becomes depressed and insane when shes alone, based on a true story.
1. Even in Death

This is like my other story "The life of a murderer and her brother" This is before Resu went crazy and became a murderer. Her story to why she is this way, why she is alone with Kenji. And why she was brutally killed by someone she loved very much.

I own Resu, Kenji, Zeena, and DB. Hataro characters are owned by Ritsuko Kawai and the Hamtaro crew.

----------------------------

_So whats the deal with your piercing eyes_

_Such a f----ing cheap disguise_

_So pale so thin_

_Your remarks soak in._

"The dew is cold..." whispered a soft, gentle voice in the cooling wind. "Just like...my brother. Oh, my brother..."

The morning was cold and humid, there layed a young, white furred hamster named Resu. Her blonde hair was alover the grass. She looked up at the cloudy sky watching the sun come up. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself these words...

_Just a lacadazical whirl_

_Just a f----ed up lonely girl.._

Thats all she was, thats all she believed she was. A lonely girl, with a careless brother in a careless world.

She closed her eyes slowly as she felt the wet dew seep through her silky hair. She began imagining her past while humming a song.

_Far away_

_Long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_things it yearns to remember..._

She stopped, and layed there dead quiet, while feeling a cold tear stream down her eyes, her lips quivered as she was remembering her past, her past...with her and Kenji.

-FLASHBACK-

"Kenji..." said a small, frightened female hamster looking out the window. "I want to go outside..but it looks really scary out there, can you come with me...?"

Her brother, a silver coated hamster who was making coffee in the kitchen, turned to her and quietly smiled. "Its scary because...its raining, and its thundering. Are you _sure _you want to go outside?" he said washing his paws in the sink then walking over to her, picking her up over his shoulder.

The little girl, named Resu giggled and moved her legs in the air. "Yeah...Im not so scared anymore. I have you by my side." she said hugging his brothers head.

Kenji chuckled and pet Resus hair gently. "Im glad to hear that...come on, get your raincoat..."

Resu giggled excitedly and jumped off Kenjis arms, running in to get her black trenchcoat.

Kenji turned to her and smiled, then slowly looked out the window waiting for her. He looked slightly sad, as if he wanted something...he sighed watching the rain softly fall into the ground without making a sound. It was foggy outside, he squinted his eyes and saw a young female hamster and a male around his age, holding paws across the neighborhood streets.

Kenji smiled slightly at this, then looked back down at the ground. Thats all what he needed...company. Thats what he felt, alone. He was lonely, alone with his little sister, who was so young to believe in anything and really know nothing at all.

"KENJI! KENJI!" yelled Resus faint cries from Kenjis mind. Kenji shook his head and tried to smile again. He looked at Resu who was wearing her raincoat with her blonde hair tied in a blue ribbon to the side. "Im ready...Kenji." she said smiling and hugging him happily.

Kenji felt happier inside knowing that alteast someone cared for him, even though their parents had died from a horrible murdering accident. He wouldnt tell anyone, not even his sister. If his sister knew what really happened to them...that they were murdered awfully by an axe murderer, her mind would be terrified.

Kenji sighed quietly and put Resu on his back, reaching out an umbrella and handing it to Resu. "Open this when I head out the door..ok?"

"Okay." Resu said trying to open it, leading into the dark, foggy streets of Chanterrel.

-END FLASHBACK-

Resu slowly opened her icey-blue eyes and stared at the morning sun. She slowly got up feeling the dew all dried up. She looked back up at the sky again, noticing that the grey clouds have gone away, everything seemed brighter, but that did not brighten Resus heart, as if anything could now.

Resu was 14 years old in human years. She wore a blue corset with a black 1700s skirt with lace that dragged to the floor. It seems her blonde hair has reached her knees at this point.

Her ears perked up hearing a loud zooming truck coming through the neighboorhood street. She turned slowly to the right and stared at the truck, it was huge and silver, and felt the wind so stong that it was making her cover her eyes. She heard screaming, loud screaming. She tried to make it out, it was a "WHY DID YOU DO THIS, BRO? WHY DID YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME?"

Resu stood dead silent. She squinted her eyes feeling more leaves flying past her by the wind, she spotted the silver truck going closer. She started to silently cry, because those screaming words reminded her so much of what her brother did to her. She couldnt take this anymore. "I wish I could take all these tears you made me cry and f----ing DROWN you in them." She screamed and ran into the streets sobbing. She quickly looked up at the truck and closed her eyes tightly biteing her lip. "Kill me...kill me now, kill m-"

"Gooooood morning Chanterrel! Welcoming you another wonderful day! Its 7 am and you know what that means? Yeah, work! Boring aint it? Well-"

Kenji quickly shot open his eyes breathing heavily. He stared at the clock and quickly shut it off with his paw. He leaned back against the wall and groaned. "Augh..what the hell was I dreaming about..? Wait..." he paused. "RESU!" He yelled throwing the covers on the floor, then just standing there in his room. "...wait. It was just a dream, Resu DIDNT really kill herself did she...? No..no of course not" laughed Kenji to himself.

Resu slowly peeked in Kenjis room silently with her black nightgown on. "Did you call me... brother?" she said sadly looking up at him.

Kenji caught his breathe and shook his head. "No. Forget about it, just go up your room or something...Im expecting someone."

Resu nodded and looked away sighing. "Kenji there is a silver hamster with pink bows outside the door...I think her namy was Mary."

Kenji instantly grinned, pushing Resu to the side and opening the door. "Marianne! My sweetie!" he said happily hugging her close. "Ive been waiting for you..."

The pink bowed hamster smiled and giggled. She was so perky and so full of life. She kissed Kenjis cheek and spoke in her french accent. "I am zee glad to be zere.."

Resu held her shoulder hard and winced slowly getting up. She stared at the two, she never seen Kenji so happy before...she knew it was for the best. But...did he have to forget about her like this?

"Resu-setta..." bowed a black furred hamster with red ribbons and a maid dress on. "Your piano is dusted...you may play it now."

Resu didnt say anything, she just nodded and quietly went into the living room, setting down on the piano and placed her paws on the keys. She stared humming silently in her ghostly-like tune. She played along the keys trying to get a rhythm. The black furred maid named DB sat down next to a couch and looked at her. "You hum beautifully..." she said softly.

Resu smiled and kept on playing the scales, she closed her eyes and tried to remember the keys. "I remember this song I once heard..."Join me in death"" she said quietly and looked at DB. "You seem preety saddended..." said Resu. "You sing beautifully too..."

DB looked down blushing. "Thank you...play the song, for me...please?" she said smiling.

Resu smiled back. "..not only are you my maid, but you are my best friend. I never really do go out much.." she said playing the intro of the song. "And well...the world is just too cruel for me.."

_We are so young our lives have just begun_

_but already were considering escape from this world_

Resu opened her eyes and kept on singing in her soft, calming ghostly tune. She let her hair sway back and forth and kept on playing.

_And weve waited for so long for this moment to come_

_was so anxious to be together_

_together in death_

Kenji and Mary stopped hugging, and looked around the house wondering what was going on. Kenji took Marys paw and led her to the living room, where Resu was playing.

_Wont you die tonight for love_

_Baby join me in death_

_Wont you die baby join me in death_

_Wont you die tonight for love baby join me in death._

Mary and Kenji sat next to DB, who was listening to Resus playing and singing, DB eventually got up and sat next to Resu on the piano seat and joined in the singing.

_This world is a cruel place and were here only to lose_

_so before life tears us apart let death bless me with you_

DBs voice sounded nicely calm, in tune, and a little higher than Resus.

_This life aint worth living (4x)_

-----------------------------

End of chapter 1. Next Chapter: The axe murder past


	2. The Axe murder past

(A/N) Sorry I haven't been continueing, guys. I've had many other stories to update and other things. x.x Well I'll continue now.

--------------------------

Chanterrell, 1987.

2:00 a.m. blinked on and off slowly on an alarm clock in Kenji's bedroom. He turned to the side of the bed tiredly as the little 5 year old stayed sleeping.

Resu was in the other room, 2 years old, sleeping soundly in her little toddler bed.

This is the night where it all started.

Faint sounds of footsteps and a voice was heard around the manson. Kenji had heard it before but thought it was just random hamsters walking by on the sidewalk.

Resu and Kenji's parents were sleeping in their main bedroom. Mikuru, who was the mother, had soft pink fur that pressed softly against the warm red covers, long purple shining hair that went to the side of her pillow, and silver glistening eyes that shined like the star's at this night, too bad they were closed at this point. Her husband always loved her eyes.

Beside this young female reveiled a strong looking male hamster named Benjamin. He had white smooth fur that were kind of messed up because of the tossing and turning he had. He had soft blue eyes and blonde spiky hair that was everywhere on his head, they had silver tips at the end.

Faint sounds of continous footsteps and crunching of grass was still heard, a little less faint than usual. You could hear the sounds getting a bit louder and louder. Kenji's ears perked up at this and opened his silver eyes tiredly. "What the heck is that noise..." he said to himself putting his paw on his forehead, the scretching his paws out in the bed, slowly getting up and shaking his head.

The door has been attacked by a silver sharp object.

_Twack!_

Wooden chips fell everywhere on the floor.

Another hit was made

_Twack! Twack!_

Kenji's eyes widened in the bedroom. He knew someone was trying to break in for sure.

_TWACK!_

He started to feel a shiver up his spine. He quickly got up and opened his bedroom door, "Mom? Dad?..Do you hear that?...m-momm?" he said quietly studdering a bit.

The burgular alarm started beeping. It quickly broke in half with a force of the silver sharp object breaking it with one swing.

Heavy breathing was heard downstairs.

Kenji's own breathing was getting louder and faster.

He ran to his parent's room and tried to shake his mom. "Mommy...s-someone is in the house." he said studdering in fear. The mother, Mikuru, just groaned softly and turned to the other side. Kenji's breathing started to shorten little by little hearing the intruder going up the stairs, apparently he or she had come to steal jewels and money from their rich family.

Kenji left his parent's door open, he can hear the burgular's footsteps getting closer and closer towards their room. He can feel it, being attacked and everything.

He took a deep breathe really quietly, hopefully the intruder wouldn't come to this room. It was already too late to try to lock the door. He looked around trying to protect his parents, he really knew nothing he could do. He knitted his brow and tried to look brave and heroic. He stood at the foot of the bed and spread his tiny paws out thinking he's protecting them. _Come on...just get what you want and leave._ He thought to himself while sweating a bit, not moving an inch.

He saw the shadow of the burgular and felt stiffer in his body. The figure revealed to be a man. He looked around slowly and swiftly, passing by him and his parent's room without even looking. Kenji sighed in relief quietly and kept himself standing there. But then it hit him... _RESU!_ He started to panick and heard Resu giggling. The man had probably went into her room and is going to kill her with that shiny weapon he saw!

"Look at this, little girl..." said the gruff looking hamster showing Resu his bix shiny axe. Resu's eyes widened in delight and starts feeling through the handle bar, and slid her soft, small paws along to the reflection of the sharp axe. Kenji's shadow was seen from the opposite wall the man was looking at. He slowly looked behind him and saw the little hamster boy. He grinned evily and chuckled. "Why hello there, little brat. May you show me to your parent's room?" he questioned in his deep, gruff voice.

Kenji nodded no staring at him angrily, "I want you to leave, Mister." he said in a sort of demanding yet scared tone. "Or else.."

"Or else what..?" said the man slowly while raising his eyebrow and grinning at him, showing his yellow chipped teeth.

Kenji slowly started to back away, trying to get to Resu. "Or else...I'll call the cops!" he said nervously.

The man closed his eyes and chuckled again. "Okay. Go ahead...call the cops, it won't really make a difference." he said while smiling evily. "I'm waiting..."

Kenji kept his eyes on him while slowly inching closer and closer to his little sister. He had finally reached the crib and quickly picked her up, putting her on his shoulder and patting her. Resu was just quiet watching the whole thing, staring at the axe.

The evil man saw the little girl staring at it so interested and smiled, "You really like axes, don't you little girl? I bet when you're older you'll be just like ol' me...I'll even give you this axe as a gift." he said staring at the children. "After I'm done murderering your parents.." he said walking quickly finding their parent's room.

"Honey...sweetie, I think I heard something." said the mother nudging her tired husband. "Don't you hear anything? I think It's our children."

"No, I don't hear anything. It's just the wind. Go back to sleep." said Benjamin kind of ordering it. The mother just nodded and closed her eyes again.

The parent's door slammed open reveiling a crazy furred all grey hamster with an insane smile. "Surprise surprise...I'm taking all your stuff, then killing you!" he sang slowly going near them and swinging the axe. The mother shot open her eyes and saw the man, immediately screaming in a high-pitched tone. "BEN! BEN THERE'S A BURGULAR IN OUR ROOM! BEN WAKE UP BE-"

silence.

They have both been sliced off.

Pieces by.

_Pieces._

"Mommy?" came the echoeing sound of the 2 year old girl while the scene faded to black.

"Is Mommy dead?"

"No, she's just...sleeping."

"Mommy IS dead, She won't talk to me!"

"She is NOT dead!"

------

The scene appears back in the morning. The man had left late that night taking everything he could find, jewelery, watches, diamons..anything.

The two terrified children were found in their parent's closet shivering full of fear and being cold.

Kenji slowly opened his eyes, almost forgetting why he was in the closet. Then he remembered the horrible night. Depression and fear just flooded him.

He picked up Resu slowly trying not to wake her up, he opened the door slowly, what he saw shocked him in trauma. His parents were on the bed, cut and sliced, full of blood everywhere. Right on the foot of the bed was the axe. Like the man had promised. It was to be given to the little 2 year old girl.

Kenji was furious at this. He grabbed the axe and threw it in the basement, hoping it will never see the light of day.

_Until Now._


End file.
